Where Fire and Ice Collide
by WickedQueenLovesApples
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is plagued by a terrifying nightmare of being chased by a mysterious figure through a snowstorm. But when her flight to London gets stuck in the Arctic Circle, she has the chance to investigate the source of the dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Oh…my…gosh, first ever fic! FINALLY! Got to finish before Mom gets home, but YAAAAY! *hyperventilates*

I: OK, Ms. Spastic, calm down…you'll have a seizure again, and Kagome and I DON'T want to have to drag your butt to the ER for, what is it, the _15__th_time this week?

AG: Okay, don't hate me for this, but…KAGOMEEE, INUYASHA'S BEING MEEEEAN!

KAG: Inuyasha, SIT!

INU: ARGH!

AG: Hee hee…I love that necklace:)

Okay, this is my first fanfic, and the updates may be random-I'm in deep trouble with my parents as it is, so they can't know...so don't kill me if I update in an erratic fashion:)(by the way, I got the title from owl city's newest album. They rock my socks!)

I'm fifteen today! Best day ever-fish fingers in custard for lunch, and a new book! I haven't fallen down a well yet, but here's hoping!

Where Fire and Ice Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I asked for him for my birthday, but when I jumped down the well, I broke both legs, which caused hallucinations involving gummy monkeys, hot air balloons and chocolate milk. One of the visions was the inspiration for this story. After I came out of the coma, I realized I do not and can never own Inuyasha until Rumiko-sama dies. I now happily eat fish fingers in custard on my hospital bed.

_Prologue_

"Are you _sure_, old hag?"

"Aye. Before the month is out, the intended shall appear. I know not what she will look like, but it matters not – ye will be drawn to one another. Your demon will recognize it. It is fated.

"What the hell does that mean? Explain, old woman! If you're wrong…" the shadowy figure let out a low growl.

"Patience, patience…only time will yield the answers ye seek. All will unfold according to the stars…"

_Chapter one: The Dreaming_

"Time's up! Please pass your tests up to the front."

The rustle of paper passed from hand to hand and the creak and scrape of chairs broke the silence. Students relaxed, and uncurled from their cramped, hunched over position at their desks. A dull murmur slowly filled the room as students chatted, complaining about the test.

"Aw, man, that was so hard. Did teach have to push…"

"…get question eight? I…"

"Oh nooooo! I forgot to show my work!"

Kagome blinked, and sighed. Really, math was the only subject she had to study earnestly for. It didn't come naturally, and it was murder trying to keep all the formulas and rules straight. Still, she thought with relief, the review she had done of the chapter last night had stayed fresh in her head after one of the few good nights of sleep she had had recently, and she felt she had done reasonably well on the test.

Kagome Higurashi was 15 years old; and the first thing you should know about her s this – she _hated_ boys.

Reason no.1 - she was small for her age, with no signs of getting taller any time soon. Most of her classmates (even the girls) tragically dwarfed her 5'1'' frame.

Reason no. 2 – they would not _leave_ her _alone_. By junior high, she was used to fending off proposals of marriage and untoward advances with a fist to the persistent suitor's face. This discouraged all but the most foolish of men.

She had no idea why anyone would be so _stupid_; but everyone around her did.

She was one of those girls who bypassed simply pretty and went straight on to beautiful. Her face was whimsically appealing in a childish way – big blue eyes (an unusual dark hue) that sparkled with a mischievous light, a small mouth perpetually curved into a wry smile, and a pixyish nose. Her skin was a shade of peaches and cream, and it had never sported a blemish in living memory outside of scrapes. Her hair was a shining well kept black (which exploded into a riot of untamed curls after a shower or rainstorm). She didn't know it, but she was a knockout.

What she cared about was what lurked beneath the surface; in her case, a will of steel and a fierce intelligence. But guys didn't go around saying, "Hey, check out the brain on that girl!" no, they were after something else – which was precisely why she ignored him. Ten times out of ten she'd rather be reading a book than so much as look at a guy.

Her disdain of men didn't extend to all experiences, though. She was perfectly polite and friendly to nearly everyone, if not exactly a social butterfly.

What really described her was sensible; yes, she exercised common sense to an almost painful degree. She wasn't self-destructive, got good grades, and stayed out of trouble.

You would think that her parents would be rigid; strict and demanding. But the opposite was true. They were a happy, loving group – her mother, grandfather, younger brother, and excessively obese cat named Buyo (who was the love of her life)

Her family owned the well-known Sunset Shrine, popular with visiting tourists and families during the New Year. Kagome helped out around the shrine when it was busy, manning the gift shop and occasionally giving archery lessons in traditional priestess garb to the visitor's children

"Kagome!"

Startled, she glanced up; it was her friend, Ayumi.

"Wow, that test was hard. How did you do?

"I think I did pretty well," she replied casually.

"Well then, you'd be the only one," her friend laughed, and plopped down at her desk.

"By the way, class, I have the bus list for the London trip, and the seating chart for the plane," said the teacher, waving a hand for quiet in explosion of excited babble that ensued. " Bus 1 people are as follows…Agehara, Akeno, Akitoki, Buhiro..." he continued as he handed out packets with information for the trip, walking down the aisle between desks.

"Higurashi-san," he glanced down, "you're on Bus 2, with Hotta-san. You sit next to her on the plane, as well." He moved on.

"Yay! We get to sit next to each other, Kagome-chan!" Ayumi cheered.

Kagome rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Just like every year since elementary school. We have the same first letter to our last name, so we sit together. Alphabetical order ring any bells?"

Ayumi pouted. "Geez, you make it seem like such a burden to have to sit next to me. Spoilsport. Well, whatever," she declared cheerfully, bouncing back. "It's Friday, and we set out for our transcontinental adventure tomorrow! Maybe we'll even find you a nice British boyfriend," she teased.

Kagome groaned. "Ayumi, you know full well how I feel about _that_ particular subject. Yuck!" she stuck out her tongue, making her friend laugh.

"Just a thought. It was worth a try. I know soo many boys dying to go out with you. And you and Akitoki Hojo-kun would make _such _a cute couple…"she trailed off.

Kagome glared at her. "No. Don't even start. I will _not_ go out with that stalker, and _that _is _final."_

"I'm sure the incident in seventh grade was just an accident—"

"Nein. Nicht. Not happening. End of discussion." She turned her head, signaling that that line of conversation was over.

Ayumi sighed, shaking her head. "I will never understand the way your mind works…"

Kagome flashed a grin. "And you never will," she said in an obnoxious sing song tone. _Honestly_, she thought, shaking her head. _And to think people say _I'm _the dramatic one. Well, not really, _she mused. _People usually say I'm responsible and grounded…humph. Shows what __they __know._

Kagome mad a note to remember to finish packing tonight. She couldn't forget her cellphone, or the chargers. ..She drifted off.

"Kagome, the teacher's talking," Ayumi whispered. Kagome snapped back, hurriedly stowing her books into her backpack, stuffing the notes into a binder. Just in time. The bell rang, eliciting a cheer from the majority of the class. School's out! The teacher yelled to be heard above the roar of voices, stampeding feet, and chirping cellphones. "Make sure to be here by 5:30 tomorrow at the school entrance. Don't be late!" he cried.

Kagome groaned. She wasn't a morning person at the best of times though she had schooled herself to be an early riser over the years. Remembering to set her alarm would be challenging, and she'd be useless for the first half hour after she woke up, groggy and half asleep.

This could be a problem.

_I'll have to set my alarm to 4:00,_ she thought grumpily.

She sighed again, making her way out the door and down the hall, Ayumi nattering on about something girly at her side. Kagome listened halfheartedly, but mostly ignored her. She was excited for the trip, sure…but the dreams she'd been having would complicate things.

The pervading sense of dread in the dreams made her uneasy. Her dreams were half daydream, half nightmare; howling winds, blurry indistinct figures darting in and out of sight, a shadowy presence hovering just outside of her ken. It was always the same: she was in a blizzard, and she was running from something. Sometimes she'd catch a glimpse of her pursuer out of the corner of her eye; but when she turned around, she couldn't see for more than a few feet, unable to distinguish anything amidst the swirling maelstrom of white and gray. Whatever it was chasing her, it was close, and she was utterly terrified of it. Recently she'd had the disquieting feeling that the figure was catching up. Often, she'd wake screaming and white as a sheet in a cold sweat after feeling hot breath on the back of her neck or something grabbing her from behind. It had gotten so bad, she was afraid to sleep.

The dreams seemed to follow her constantly. No matter where she turned to, she couldn't shake the visions off. It made it hard to focus. She was worried her grades would slip, and firmly resolved to ignore the nightmares. But it was impossible. She was strangely attracted to the dreams, as if they had some special meaning…

Maybe she was just stressed. The trip would be just the thing to take her mind off the issue.

She smiled, waving goodbye to her friend as she crossed the street, moving away from the school and leaving some of her worries with it.

_It isn't far to the shrine now, and I bet Mama is fixing oden to send me off tonight,_ she thought, a new spring in her step. Her spirits lightened at the thought. Even if it meant climbing up over 80 stone steps to get home.

But something was niggling at the back of her mind. A horrible, nagging, suspicious feeling. She froze in her tracks, and her teacher's words echoed through the corridors of her memory. "…_Our flight will connect north of Canada, where we'll make a brief stop, and then we'll continue on to Britain." _She paled.

That meant something. But what?

She shook her head, attempting to dislodge the insidious thoughts. It was nothing to get worked up over, she scolded herself. Shaking her head once more for good measure, she started up the hill.

"…_north…"_

It was nothing…nothing at all….

AN: So, how do you think I did? Did ya like it? Did ya? _Did ya_? DID YA? XD I think I did fair for my first published story… sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please message me with constructive criticism or any suggestions you have. I am very open to suggestion, and welcome any ideas you may have.

Inuyasha: mainly because she has no real ideas of her own. Take pity on the pathetic idiot.

AG: You ingrate! Shut up and FETCH!*Throws a ball in the direction of fantasyland, which Inuyasha chases eagerly* _Snort_. Who's the idiot _now_, Fido?

Inuyasha: (distantly)...Still…you...moron.

AG: *throbbing vein* Right. No more ramen, cookies, or Kagome lemons for _you_.

Inuyasha: NOOOOOO!

*Smirks*

Oh yes! Please review, or I WILL DEVOUR YOU WITHOUT SALT! **Gasp**! The culinary horror! Not to mention the calories:D. Ciao, my lovely new readers! Tune in next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't you love how I updated both chapters at once? Praise me! Only ten more days till Christmas! My favorite holiday besides Halloween and pretendtobeatimetraveler day!:D Inuyasha's trying eggnog right now, and Shippo's got a candy can stuck in his hair. Dammit! I'll be right back. Excuse me; Miroku's doing something stupid. Read the next chapter while you wait. ***runs off* Miroku, that's NOT what the stocking is for! Put that underwear **_**DOWN**_**! SAAAANGOOOO!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my talent with art and scads of paper.

Lawyer: Then what's that giant wriggling sack labeled "Inuyasha" hidden behind your back?

AG:…my biology project?...fine, I'll release him back into the wild. Dang, another kidnapping attempt foiled. Still…*pulls open closet door to reveal many large sacks with different manga titles written on them* this should keep me occupied until I can finally snatch that copyright from the government. *Evil grin*

_Chapter 2: Ice, Ice, baby_

The wind screamed relentlessly over the tundra. Spirals of snow swirled into the air with each punishing gust of wind.

A glimmer of light flickered in a window of the ancient stone manor. A figure cast in shadow moved in front of the candlelight blotting it out. A silhouette was backlit in the glow.

He smirked, watching the winds race across the barren waste. "It's almost time…she'll be here soon."

He trailed a claw across the glass, carving out a smooth line in the frozen windowpane.

"Perhaps I should go to greet her."

A sudden movement and the candle is snuffed out with a hiss. The room plunges into darkness. A low chuckle.

"Now I have only to watch...and wait."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat, her hands in her lap, in the window seat of the plane. They were on their Japan-Arctic circle flight, about 3 hours in.<p>

The takeoff had been smooth, and the flight uneventful. Nevertheless, Kagome had still gripped her armrests tightly, more nervous about leaving Japan than afraid of heights or the constriction of small metal craft.

Since then, she had watched the in-flight movie, napped in relative peace (dream-free) when Ayumi struck up a conversation about knitting with the old lady across the aisle, stared out the window at monotony personified, and was now listening to music on her iTouch.

She gazed out the window, tinny strains of 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by MCR trickling from her earbuds. She rested her chin on her palm, and sighed.

So far, there had been no snags or pitfalls – the trip had almost gone TOO smoothly.

And yet…a knot was tightening in her stomach. She wasn't hungry, and she couldn't put it down to nerves or sickness…so why did she feel as if an ominous cloud was looming on the horizon?

Tearing her eyes away from the view of (surprise!) white fluffy clouds, she tapped the screen of her iPod, 'waking' it up. She scrolled through a list of songs, and then backtracked to select a video, pressing 'play'.

She settled back into the comfortable chair.

Half an hour later, to the alarm of Ayumi, she suddenly began to sob, tears running down her cheeks.

"Wh-What's wrong, Kagome-chan? Why are you crying?"

Kagome raised her tear-filled eyes to meet her friend's concerned gaze. It's just so saaad…" she wailed, then buried her face in her hands. She raised a trembling finger to the screen of her docked iPod. "K-Kyo's mom committed suicide and Tohru ran after Kyo when he transformed and...and…it's just. So. UNBEARABLE!"

She howled tragically, and dissolved into tears again. **(AN: The finale of Fruits Basket the anime was heartrending. I cried buckets too!) **

Ayumi sweat dropped. Was she serious…?

Relieved, she sighed. "Kagome, don't get me worried like that. You looked like someone just ran over your dog."

Kagome let out a watery sniffle, wiping her eyes. That had definitely done her some good…too bad there weren't any more seasons, she thought with a frown. The manga was complete, so they **should** have made more episodes **(AN: And yes, this is my shameless rant about the injustice of anime with only 26 episodes XD)**.

_Oh well…Ouran High School Host Club next!_

_***6 Hours Later***_

The plane struggled to land, battling the winter storm in zero-visibility. Winds wailed around the aircraft, shoving it up and down and to and fro. Luckily, though they touched down with a jarring _THUMP_, they were safely on the icy runway. A collective sigh of relief went up from the passenger cabin.

The last hour had been touch-and-go, with an unexpected, drastic change in the weather. Fierce winds, hail, and sheets of snow buffeted the carrier unceasingly. The plane barely managed to land on the tiny airstrip that had only a figure in a red parka waving orange cones of light to alert the pilot to where it was. At last, the first leg of the journey was over.

"Okay, everyone out!" called the teacher after the 'all clear' whine from the intercom had lapsed into silence. Everyone released the catch on their seatbelts, getting up to retrieve their belongings from the overhead bins.

Gusts of wind whisked into the cabin as the lone flight attendant pried open the door leading out. Bone-chilling tendrils of cold air seeped into the cabin and caused their skin to shiver into goose bumps.

Outside was below freezing, and Kagome's teeth chattered as she peered out of the gaping hole in the plane's side, filing down the narrow aisle and out the door with the rest of the teens.

A slap of wind snapped past her ears, so she shut her eyes. When she slowly opened them again, her mouth rounded out into a small 'o' of wonder as she took in the incomprehensible sight.

Miles and miles of snow panned out in every direction. The land had a hard, cold beauty-literally.

Drifts of frozen snow glinted, reflecting the lurid lights of the signal cones and the plane's metal carriage. The strong wind kicked up flurries of snow, the light powder dusting the air and lending an otherworldly glow to the swirling vortexes of air, eventually settling to sparkle on the bare ice.

Past that, she could see only blue ice extending farther than the eye could see—save to her left, where there stood an impassive range of blue-black mountains in the distance. She could barely make out the snowcapped peak of the most prominent crag.

A bit to her right hunched the Quonset hut, a battered refuge in the midst of the turbulent storm. It stood; resembling a crookback old man huddled twixt two sprawling snow banks. Ice piled high against the walls. Only the door was scraped clean of frost.

"Alright, kids, everyone into the building." The teacher ushered the shivering teens through the door.

Inside, it was dimly lit and roomy. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, excluding the computers and assorted monitoring equipment hastily shoved up against one wall, and a few metal fold-out chairs strewn around the room. Kagome took in the cavernous space wearily. It didn't look like much, but it was definitely better than sleeping outside.

A chill slid down Kagome's spine and the fine hairs on the back of her neck lifted. Skin prickling, she stiffened and whirled around. Her eyes flew about wildly, scouring the room and doorway.

Nothing…but she could have sworn…that she felt _eyes _staring at her back.

She narrowed her blue orbs, shielding her eyes with a hand and warding off the stinging flecks, squinting out into the white-cloaked distance. Silence. It was no good—she couldn't see a thing in this weather.

She shook her head violently, shuddering as she tried to shake off the ominous feeling of being watched. _Maybe I'm watching too many horror films_, she mused as she scurried into the dark space. It was making her jump at shadows. She just missed spotting what appeared to be a shifting patch of snow blurring across the landscape. The soft glow of the moon glinted off the silver fall of hair…

* * *

><p>"I have some bad news. Our planes engine has iced over and a few parts have to be replaced. Unfortunately, we don't have the parts since the nearest outpost with supplies is in Nome, Alaska. The flight that was supposed to pick us up here has been delayed until further notice due to the severe weather conditions. It's grounded in New York right now, but the storm should let up enough for it to pick us up sometime tomorrow. Until then, we'll have to postpone our trip and try to wait it out. I'm afraid we're stuck here."<p>

A groan of dismay came from the students congregated around the ring of scrounged sleeping bags. Students huddled together in small clusters for warmth and companionship. The general consensus was that they were cold, hungry, and miserable.

This meant that they would have to spend the night there, a prospect that no one looked forward to. With eerie winds keening like screams of the damned outside the cabin walls, it was nightmarish. And if the storm didn't let up soon, the unrest percolating in the room might escalate into a full-blown panic attack. Already there were a few mild cases of cabin fever, and it had only been three hours since the class had retreated into the shelter.

Ayumi slowly turned her head to look at Kagome. Kagome had seemed dazed and uncomfortable ever since the storm kicked up. Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking slightly. She wrote it off as shock and exhaustion, and decided to just leave her to rest.

"Until we get word back from the central airfield, we're going to have to stay here. So make the most of time here. Try to relax and get some sleep." A few grumbles came from dissenters; but all the tired students settled down quickly, bunking down with friends to murmur quietly amongst themselves.

Kagome glanced over at Ayumi. Her friend hadn't been affected at all by the ordeal. Five minutes through the teacher's soliloquy on the rules they would have to abide by, Ayumi had gone out like a light. She was now snoring softly, oblivious to the gravity of the situation. So like her…

Kagome sighed, leaning back against the wall. She snuggled down into the fleecy warmth, swaddled by the insulated fabric. Maybe sleep would come soon. _Though it'll probably be riddled with nightmares_, she added silently. The world outside was much too similar to the setting in her ever-present dreams for comfort. Ignoring the feeling of unease twisting in her belly, she closed her eyes, and drifted off into the misty recesses of semi-consciousness. Slowly, slowly, she relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke with a start. Blinking away the sleep film from her eyes as she looked around, she was relieved to find herself still inside the hut. Her heart pounded in her ears as she gasped for breath.<p>

The dream had struck again. But this time it had been clear; focused; and so _real_. The stark terror that had sunk its claws into Kagome's heart began to fade, replaced with confusion. She shook as the adrenaline pumping through her petite body took hold, her lungs screaming for air. She breathed in deeply to calm herself.

The thing chasing her hadn't just followed—it had caught her. She recalled struggling in the thing's iron grasp, but after that, she had whited out before she could catch a glimpse of her attacker's face. Then had woken up to what seemed to be an extension of her nightmare.

Something fell into place.

She suddenly paused. Something was…strange. She could feel a pull.

An urge to walk outside.

She distractedly reached for her coat and duffel bag, slipping into the garment and buttoning it up after wriggling out of her constricting sleeping bag. Pulling on her socks and shoes, she snatched up her knapsack and walked over to the metal door. Running a small hand down the cold steel, she rested it on the doorknob. Then she turned it. _C__lick. Scraaaape…_

A screaming gale blasted her full in the face, but even her hair whipping about her head in a wild halo and stinging her cheeks wasn't enough to shock her from her daze.

Determined, she pushed out into the blistering cold. Taking a few hesitant steps into the bitingly cold drifts of snow, she turned to face the mountains. Small powdery eddies of snow whirled round her heels. _There…that's where it's pulling me_.

_Someone is…calling me…_she thought blearily. _Need to…I have to…_

…_wait_.

She blinked.

An indistinct shadow swam into focus. Another blink. She narrowed her eyes, struggling to through the icy white curtain that swirled around her…she could just make it out…

It was a pure white, almost silver furred dog, standing at the edge of the campsite.

She somehow found herself moving toward it, and with enormous effort, halted.

The dog backed away slowly. It flickered strangely, in and out of sight…now a boy stood in place of the dog. A strange boy, with long silver hair, tanned skin, and golden eyes like beams of sunlight cutting through the bleak whiteness. On his head…were those...dog ears?

He smiled alluringly, beckoning her closer with an outstretched hand. Again, she found herself cautiously stepping through the snow, following him as he kept moving just out of reach and lured her away from the silhouette of the Quonset.

He wouldn't stay still. It was infuriating!

As she stumbled toward the apparition, he stopped abruptly.

She collided with him. He was solid, REAL…and so warm. She fuzzily noticed him wrapping his arms around her, enfolding her in a cocoon of body heat and safety. She unconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth.

Lowering his lips to her ear, he whispered, barely more than a breath.

"I've been waiting for you."

The wind howled, and the waves of unconsciousness lapping at her feet washed over her and pulled her under into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

><p>*On her hands and knees, gasping for breath* ….NEVER…AGAIN…will I rent my house out to insane figments of my imagination. And where did Shippo get that giant nutcracker…? Thank GOD they're all asleep. Finally. Anyone have a box of duck tape and a few thumb cuffs for next time?:D<p>

Oooh. cliffhanger! I be so evil! Now PRESS THE BUTTON!


	3. Chapter 3

AG: Okay guys; I'm back. But before you go on, I want to have a moment of silence – on April 19th, the day before I participated in the national _Day of Silence Campaign 2012_ (supported by GLSEN) my friend Sierra went home and found her dog, Molly, drowned in her backyard pond. Molly was getting old, and she wouldn't have lived much longer, but she was the sweetest, most patient little dog ever, and I would like to honor her memory. Molly, you are gone; but not forgotten. We love you.

_Requiem in pacem_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inuyasha's Thoughts<strong>_

_Kagome's Thoughts_

Chapter 3: I'm Psycho and I know It

At the encampment, a panic was steadily rising. A student was missing, and had been gone for several hours. Attempts to find her or contact her through her cellphone had failed. A worker had radioed in the news to the nearest airfield, and a search party was under way to comb the area.

As the storm whipped up the tundra, though, morale was low—temperatures were dropping quickly, and with unhappy looks at one another, everyone knew what the outlook was. Grim. Chances were, they'd be finding a frozen corpse buried in snow. No one relished telling her family. And even if she was still alive...how long could she last out there in the wilderness all alone?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally.<strong>_

He gazed down benevolently at her sleeping form. A pleased smile graced his face, and a contented rumble vibrated from his chest.

At last, he had found her. It was a heady feeling.

_**Mine. Mate.**_

He shifted her in his arms, cuddling her closer. She mumbled in her sleep – something about ferrets in glittery letter jackets wielding lemonade on flying bison.

A small worried frown creased her forehead. He kissed the wrinkle, smoothing it away. He noted with pleasure that she snuggled up against him, curling into his embrace.

_**I'll wait just a little longer**_, he decided. He wouldn't wake her just yet. Better enjoy it while he could. Because when she woke up...all hell was gonna break loose.

* * *

><p><em>Blink. Blink. Mmm...everything's fuzzy. Niiice...<em>

Kagome woozily dragged herself from the comfort of sleep.

"5 more minutes, Mom. The peanut butter and jelly sea monkeys just let me out of the conga line..."

She groaned, and rolled over. Or rather, _tried_ to roll over. And collided with something hard and warm. Very warm.

Kagome's eyes snapped open.

She found herself nose-to-chest with a smooth expanse of skin. She wriggled, looking up. She was cradled in the arms of a...man. Shirtless, very masculine man. Did we mention shirtless? (fan girl drool) MMGAH.

Her mental processes ground to a halt.

...

_Cue ear piercing shriek._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH_! PERVERT!"

"AGH!"

The boy's eyes flew open and he released her, tumbling off the bed with a loud thump. "Shit!" he let loose with a string of expletives that would've made a gangster blush. He sprawled out on the floor groaning. Muttering foul curses under his breath, he sat up.

"What the hell was that for? And did you have to scream that loud? My ears are still ringing!"

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Where am I?" she demanded.

Then she paused to take him in in all his topless glory.

..._ooh._

He was tanned, tall and lean with well-muscled arms (that had just been wrapped around her) and a …gah. Sculpted abdomen and chest.

Kagome gulped, wiping away imaginary drool, and her eyes wandered up to his face. Her jaw dropped.

Burning golden eyes glared heatedly at her from beneath angry black brows and a silver shadow of bangs. His pretty lips were pulled back in a snarl of irritation, revealing gleaming white fangs.

_Wow. That's a lot of hair,_ she thought inanely. And it was- it cascaded in an uninterrupted waterfall of gorgeous locks down his back, with two thick handfuls lopped off a little ways below his collarbone that fell from beneath his bangs like sideburns. It looked so soft and shiny.

A thought ran, unbidden, through her head, _I wonder how it would feel if I ran my fingers through it...NO! BAD GIRL! Bad, bad thoughts._ She mentally chastised herself for even THINKING such a thing. She shook her head to dispel the naughty visions.

A twitch caught her eye, and she stared dumbstruck at something nestled in his bed-tousled hair.

_Two _somethings, actually.

Fuzzy. Dog. Ears.

The furry triangles twitched towards her again, and her finger twitched in a Pavlovian response to their cuteness.

Now _those_ she itched to touch.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day?" he asked irritably, making her jump and flush pink. Then he paused, tilting his head as if to consider her. A slow smirk spread across his lips. "...Or do you like what you see?"

A crimson blush painted her face. "Wha...wha...YOU!" she stammered. She sat up, throwing the covers off to confront him—only to discover she was wearing nothing but a large thin cotton t-shirt and a pair of panties.

With another shriek, this time of embarrassed horror, she yanked the comforter up to shield her half-naked body from his appreciative view. She could have sworn he scowled and muttered, "Damn".

"You pervert! Get away from me!"

He leered, coming fluidly to a stand and leaning over her intimidatingly.

"Now, now, what kind of a greeting is that? Besides, if I 'get away from you' I won't be able to answer your questions, will I?" All this was said in a patronizingly silky tone that made her squirm.

She bristled with fury. "Don't you DARE talk to me that way! You can answer questions just as well from the other side of the room." _Preferably behind bars...and a reinforced glass window...in a straightjacket...with me in full body armor armed with a Taser._

"I know how people like you think, so keep your distance."

He raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence. "Oh? And who exactly are 'people like me'?"

She sniffed. "Insane kidnappers, obviously. There's no point trying to hide it. I won't play along with your sick game, and I won't do what you want."

He was silent for a moment. Then he threw back his head and began to howl with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's...you thought I was a kidnapper? You are too much!"

He sighed, and his whole demeanor shifted. Now he looked dangerous…and hungry. O_hgodohgodohgod...what did I just do? What's he going to do to me? _His eyes smoldered at her and he began to stalk toward her. She trembled, unable to run away with his eyes pinning her to the spot like prey. She looked around the room for a means of escape; but it was too late.

He swung a leg up onto the bed and trapped her between his arms. "'fraid I can't leave you alone, sweetheart," he drawled. He loomed over her on the bed. By now Kagome had scrambled up against the headboard clutching a pillow to her chest.

She felt like a cornered rabbit. Her heart beat even faster as his large body blocked her. Skin brushed skin and sent tremors racing through her body. Heated breath burned her cheek. She tensed with apprehension.

"This isn't a game. And as for what I want...I have you at my mercy," he murmured. _Click. _"So I suggest you behave." _**Or there will be consequences, love.**_

A completely foreign presence _push_ed its way into her mind, and a voice that sounded like the man's resonated through her head.

She gasped and her head whipped up to lock her eyes with his.

Molten gold and blood red seared into her mind, swirling around her in a maelstrom of emotions. The storm swallowed her up and erased everything else. Nothing was left but _him_. He stripped her of her defenses and immersed her in his identity. They were immutably bound together.

She cried out, a feeling welling up from deep inside her; an ancient instinct that could not be ignored. She screamed.

"_INUYASHAA!"_

Inuyasha roared "_**Kagome!" **_in a deep rumble that resonated through the connection.

As the wave of knowing hit her, he whispered in her ear. What he said made the dam crumble, letting his essence crash into her soul like a tidal wave.

"_**You are mine."**_

_**Snap.**_

The bond broke, and he withdrew suddenly.

They fell apart.

Kagome was left weak and shivering. Her innermost self had been bared to him, in all its flaws and failings and distorted memories. Her mind shook with the impact of the invasion, the breach of the walls she had built up over the years – it weakened. It was not broken, but now a chink had appeared in her armor.

But what truly struck fear into her heart was...something had stirred, deep down.

A feeling of belonging.

Inuyasha (_If that was his name_, she thought) sat back on his heels leisurely, inspecting her for a reaction. He looked distinctly pleased with himself.

Kagome took a deep, trembling breath; then exhaled slowly.

All at once she leaped off the bed and bolted for the door. She ran on coltish shock-stiffened legs.

This should have made her easy to catch.

Inuyasha cursed and lunged for her but stumbled, falling heavily.

She whipped around the corner of the open door, skidding on the smooth finish at the sudden turn, and took off down a long corridor. Her bare feet slapped the cold hard stone.

Before she made it even a quarter of the distance, a rush of air blew past her and he appeared ahead of her with a predatory look darkening his eyes.

She shrieked and skittered backwards but he had her around the waist in a trice hauling her over his shoulder in one smooth swing.

Kagome let out an indignant whine the breath knocked from her lungs by the impact with his shoulder. When he heard the soft cry, the side of his mouth kicked up into a fanged grin.

She pounded on his back with small fists, screaming "Put me down, jerk! HELLLP!"

She was silenced mid-tantrum when Inuyasha jostled her on his arm, forcing the wind from her throat and also serving to stop her clawing peevishly at his back. Deprived of air to scream with, Kagome watched with growing fascination Inuyasha's flattening ears.

"Oi, wench! Pipe down! If you're gonna scream, you'll do it in my bed, ya hear?"

If it is humanly possible to turn the color of a freshly painted fire truck, then that was what Kagome did upon hearing the lewd innuendo.

"Why you..."she growled, glaring at him.

She flailed wildly and tried to hit him with the intention of making him drop her. She got her wish. When she tugged violently on a hank of his hair, he dumped her unceremoniously to the ground. She landed on her tailbone with a small huff of surprise and pain. Kagome got to her feet and tried to run for it but he was too fast for her.

Incensed, he roughly slammed her up against the wall and growled. "I'm running out of patience, little girl, so don't try me." His eyes gleamed with a dangerous light.

He had her hands locked above her head with one hand, a jean-clad leg inching between her bare thighs, and his other hand was playing with the hem of her t-shirt. Kagome struggled in vain to wrench her wrists from his iron grip and slap that wandering hand away.

Inuyasha leaned in and languidly licked her cheek. He appreciated the soft, luxuriant feel of her rosy skin with his mouth. His tongue trailed down and briefly flicked over her top lip. He traced the outline of her put with his mouth leisurely, stopping just short of a kiss.

Reluctantly, he let go, only to scoop her up in a bridal hold a second later. He crossed the corridor, ignoring the low affronted grumbles and dark looks she shot his way. Before long, he came to a stop. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, twisting to look about and puzzled at the sudden halt.

They had come upon a winding staircase spiraling down into the gloom. Kagome peeked surreptitiously over the railing. A wave of nausea swept over her, turning her stomach and tilting her world perilously.

_That is a looong way down...probably six flights or more, _she estimated. She did the math glumly, and shuddered. If they fell...well, she wouldn't want to be the person scraping them off the floor.

_Click. __**Oh, don't be so morbid, mate.**_

Kagome jumped. _#%*? Stop doing that!_ She thought angrily. Whatever it was.

_**Did you really just think a curseword in symbols? That. Is. Adorable. How do you even **_**do**_** that?**_ His thoughts came across as highly amused.

_Argh! Leave me alone! Intruder alert! _

_Riip._

There was that strange feeling again, and Inuyasha was gone.

_It wouldn't pay to run away now. He might try to toss me over. Crazy-psycho-kidnapping-sexy bastards tend to do stuff like that, right?_

...wait. SEXY? I did not just seriously think that. No! Retch!

She was so wrapped up in her rambling train of thought that she didn't notice Inuyasha take a step back. His whole body tensed in preparation. Kagome popped out of her internal rant at the motion.

"Eh...?"_What is he doing? He's acting like Buyo when he's getting ready to jump up on the...the...oh. OH._

It clicked. _#$*!_

She started to kick and squirm desperately, trying to get out of the apparently suicidal boy's grasp. Her voice scaled up an octave and squeaked. "Please tell me you're not that psyc-"

He leapt over the edge into open space. They hung in the air for the length of a breath before they began the downward plunge.

A scream ripped loose from Kagome's throat, followed by a string of creative but unintelligible curses. Tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes as the walls blurred past her at an alarming speed. Wind howled mockingly through her ears and her life flashed before her eyes.

_No! I still have so much to live for_, she lamented. _England and episode seven of Sherlock and Doctor Who and scones and Sherlock and chocolate and beating my high score on DDR ( I'll __**KILL **__Sota if he beats me...on second thought, maybe I'll haunt him)and did I mention Sherlock? _She squinched her eyes up, bracing herself for the inevitable _splat_ and light at the end of the proverbial tunnel.

_Well, there are worse ways to die, she mused morbidly. I'd much rather go like this than be chomped by a shark or be poisoned or be eaten by giant pink spiders or be beaten to death by Barney-brainwashed toddlers. Hey, this is like those dreams people who are afraid of heights are supposed to have. Cool. If I close my eyes, it's kind of like that ride at Universal. You know, the one where they drop you down into a screaming plummet of certain DOOM only to pull out at the very last second? Man, I love roller coasters...I think I'm rambling. Where was I? Oh yeah. I'm about to meet a horrible, painful demise. Yippee. Is it too much to hope that his mangled and flattened corpse will break my fall?_

She felt a small jolt.

_...okay...where's the pain?...that was a very anticlimactic impact._

She peeled one eyelid open cautiously. They were at the bottom of the staircase in the center of a large circular open room with hallways shooting off in every direction. Somehow, they had broken their fall. And miraculously...weren't dead.

_Well. That's a relief._

He started to move again and she let out a small 'eek!' and hid her face in his chest. She shook with leftover shock and fear. Inuyasha stroked her hair, calming her until the shivering stopped.

Realizing what she was doing, she quickly whipped her head away from him. Scowling, she pushed feebly at his chest. "Let me down. I can walk on my own."

"Nope. No can do," he returned cheerfully. "You'll try to run away again, and then I'll have the overwhelming urge to tackle you and ravish you mercilessly. So for the sake of your virtue, neither of us can get what we want." While her cheeks began to heat up again Kagome sulkily plotted various ways to exact her revenge. After a long pause, she gave in. "Fine. I _promise _not to run away. Now put me down...please?"

He grinned at her and gently set her on her feet. "Never underestimate the power of the magic word. Now come with me if you want your questions answered."

He began to lope down the hall again, albeit at a less..._hastened _pace than before. He obviously expected her to keep up. Kagome trailed along behind.

She observed the walls as they passed.

There were rich red and gold tapestries depicting an insignia of a crescent moon curving to frame around a silver dog. Embroidered black symbols crawled about the borders of tapestries. They almost appeared to move and change.

Between each tapestry, every hundred feet or so, jutted stone carvings of snarling dog heads that doubled as candleholders. Only...there were no candles. The flames burned and flickered silently within the dogs' jaws, illuminating their features eerily.

Mysterious doors and branching corridors vanished into the murk behind them.

After a time, they reached a set of arched wooden doors. Ornate familiar runes and intricate carvings of animals and other strange beasts covered the dark grain and segued into the carved vines set in the etching of the threshold. Gold lacquer glittered in the dips and crevices of the woodwork.

Chiseled in the handle of each door was a carefully detailed face – one with barely concealed anger and bloodlust twisting its perfect features, the other masked in a completely blank, chilling expression. On closer inspection, the face filled with rage resembled Inuyasha's.

Kagome took this all in in silent awe, and resolved to study the rest of the castle more closely. Something was odd…the door had a dull glow to it. Now that she thought of it, the whole castle gave off the same feeling, only less strongly. _What is it? It's bothering me...I can't figure it out_.

She started as, seemingly without prompt, the doors swung inward with a deep cre-e-e-e-ak. The chamber beyond was slowly revealed. He led her in.

The room was, if not overly large, plenty spacious, and not cluttered. The walls were draped with the same vibrant crimson tapestries arrayed in the hallways, with an exception – these weavings displayed a sequence of exquisitely rendered scenes, most prominently bloody battles. When she glanced at the wall coverings she noticed that not all of the portrayed figures were quite human.

In the center of the room sat a tasseled chaise lounge that looked like a dragon had tastefully vomited up velvety red organs in the semblance of pillows onto it, and a circular table with a glimmering spiral pattern inscribed in the dark teak-stained wood. Both were angled to face a wide mirror.

The mirror itself was an unremarkable rectangle -or so it seemed- but the wrought frame was inlaid with glistening mother of pearl and amber-tinted topaz and rubies that made Kagome think of Snow White. Even more intriguing, the mirror appeared to be actually set _in _the wall, like a large window.

They walked past the glass on their way to the couch and Kagome was unnerved to find that the mirror did not reflect either of their appearances; in fact, it looked as if it had fogged over. Except...the steam-like substance coating it was darker – like smoke.

She paused, and leaned in closer. The surface of the mirror stirred, and Kagome began to reach for it curiously. In a flash, Inuyasha had a hand clamped on her arm and was hauling her away from the entrancing looking-glass.

"Not yet, sweetheart. You don't know how to use that, and I don't want you getting yourself hurt."

He smirked, a bit condescending, and turned. He hadn't let go of her hand, so she was forcibly dragged to the couch.

She dug in her heels spitefully, but it didn't work. It just made her feet hurt.

Inuyasha practically threw her onto the cushions then flopped down beside her. "Now, where were we?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "...you were molesting me and I was attempting to escape your fiendish clutches?"

Well, if you want, we can pick up where we left off..." he made as if to grab her with a joking leer.

She yelped and scootched back.

"Hands OFF! I don't know you, and I definitely don't trust you. For all I know you're a serial rapist. Keep your distance."

Inuyasha pouted. "Aw, mate, don't be like that. Besides, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never do that." Kagome cocked her head, looking at him questioningly.

He smiled benevolently, and lay back. "Go ahead and ask your questions, mate. I'll answer them—but no more screaming," he warned. She nodded in acquiescence, and then opened her mouth.

"Where am I?"

_Figure it's best to start with the basics._

He leaned forward, looking suspiciously pleased. "You're home."

Kagome stared deadpan at him. Okay, in case you really haven't noticed in the middle of your wild delusions, I'm _Japanese_. I live in _Japan_, not in the center of the freaking Arctic with some whacked-out weirdo-"

He pressed a hand over her mouth. "Enough with the venom, little viper! I didn't kidnap you, so just sit still and listen." Inuyasha waited, and then gingerly removed his hand once her lips were clamped shut.

"Okay, before I tell you where we are, you'll need to know some things. One of which – I'm a demon."

She stared at him, waiting for the punch line. Then it sunk in- he wasn't kidding. He really _wasn't kidding._ He was dead serious about this.

"A…demon?" her first inclination was to think he was COMPLETELY off his rocker. Then she considered it.

_Well…it would explain some things. Namely those cute widdle puppy ears and the claws and fangs and eyes and hair color. Not to mention the apparent super speed…but a demon?_

_Click_. "No, koi, not a torturing, drag-sinners-to-hell demon." A slow, salacious smile curled his lips. _**But by the time I'm through with you, you'll have 'sinned' so many times that you'd be fully eligible for that option. Torture will sound VERY good.**_ Now Kagome was as far as possible from him and scrunched up so no part of her touched his sprawling form.

"We're more like the yokai in Japanese legend. Demons have been around for a long, long time, so naturally stories have sprung up and gotten twisted around over the centuries. We look a lot like humans, if we're strong enough, but it varies. We're faster, stronger, and less fragile than you puny (smirk) humans—with a few extra traits and abilities thrown in," he gestured to his ears. "Demons have a hierarchy – the most powerful down to the minor imps and sprites. At the very top are elemental spirits, then dragons, canine demons like myself, and demons that have control over certain elements of nature or other stuff. Below that are demons with small amounts of power that rely on trickery or enchanted objects, and the rest are all pests. Don't get any of the ranks or types mixed up – it's considered highly insulting to confuse demon clans. Oh, something you should remember – elementals and specific breeds of dragon aren't technically demons, so really the most powerful demons are the canines, particularly the inu-yokai, my clan."

He gazed up at the ceiling, seeming to deflate a bit. "I'm an inu-hanyou. Half demon, half human." He grew distant, and his hands clenched.

"Usually, half demons are at the bottom of the food chain, but some are powerful enough to be counted as full-blooded demon members of their clan. That's what happened to me. Because my father was a powerful demon, I was able to make my way using his influence and my own strength. But I had to fight my way to the top. Now I'm…fairly well know." His face twisted. "But it doesn't stop the discrimination."

She waited quietly. Then she asked gently, "And your mom…?"

He smiled grimly. "…was a human. Despised by humans for mating with a monster and giving birth to a monster. Hated by demons for being weak or treated with indifference. And as for me...her son..."

He trailed off. "She didn't care; she loved me all the same. But I was still a burden." His voice hardened to a bitter edge. "After all, half demons are lower than scum. It's gotten better in the past few hundred or so years, and people aren't so judgmental. We're actually treated with equality nowadays. Not that it matters. Demons have long memories, and aren't quick to forgive past wrongs."

She sensed this was on old wound for him, one that still ached. Perhaps too sensitive a subject to brush over now. So she changed tack.

"Okay, let's say I believe all of this…how come I don't see demons walking around on the street?"

He gratefully latched onto the subject. "Demons and humans don't always get along. A lot of humans enjoy the taste of human flesh, or like killing them; humans are just prey to them. And humans are afraid of everything different or that they don't understand. 500 years ago, tensions got so high that the clan leaders and the high council decided to leave in order to avoid bloodshed and a war that could potentially devastate the human race. Demons who still live here have to abide by certain rules; they wear concealment charms made by kitsune and tanuki to avoid attracting attention. Or they live somewhere with no humans, like me. But demons that live in secluded places are usually the most in contact with the others."

Kagome interrupted. "You say 'contact' and 'others'—where did the demons go?"

He smiled. "Here's where it gets complicated. Y'see, a few choice demons, enchanters, and elementals have the ability to travel between _dimensions._ The council recruited a few enchanters and had them open a mass portal to a new world of their choice, where they could live without being bothered by humans. After all the demons were through, they closed that portal. Actually, I think the ruins are still there. It's what you humans call Stonehenge."

"WHAT?" Kagome had heard of all the conspiracy theories – the structure was built by aliens; it was a giant sacrifice circle; even a memorable eclectic subscribed to the theory that it was a pizza place for underground fairies (A/N see Artemis Fowl series). She was reminded that her trip to England had been interrupted by a certain annoying and cryptic hanyou. Now she wasn't going to get to actually _see_ Stonehenge, unless said hanyou took her on some freaky trip to this otherworld in an ancient ritual or something. Pshh. Yeah right. Like that could happen.

Now she was in a slightly foul mood. This did not bode well for the unfortunate hanyou's wellbeing. The sanctity of his ears may or may not be violated to appease her wrath.  
>"Now the only way we can get through to the other world is by mirror."<p>

"Mirror?" _Okay, this is bizarre, in a distinctly Lewis Carroll-y way. Where are a white rabbit and a giant chessboard when you need them?_ All joking aside, she remembered how strong a pull that the looking glass had on her. It had also glowed more strongly than anything else in the room, making her think there was some truth to what he was about to say.

"Yup. See that mirror over there? It's used as communication, I won't get into how, it's a bit difficult to explain; but it's also a door – a door into the world of demons. There are a few hundred portals scattered all over the world. This is one of a set of fi—_four_ that directly link to one another. They're the most powerful mirrors in existence, and devilishly tricky devices. _Did he seriously just use the word 'devilishly'? _This is the only one on this plane – two are in the demon realm, and the other one…well, it's been missing for a while."

She got the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything – and she was absolutely _sure_ he'd been about to say five mirrors. That left one unaccounted for. _I'll wrestle it out of him later_, she decided. She wanted to know everything. Knowing more would help her cope with the shock of so much she hadn't ever suspected about the world.

"So. You just walk into the mirror and come out someplace else?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that, but basically yeah."

"Wow…" she stared at the mirror.

"One more question – how did you get me here? Magical demon teleportation powers?"

"Nope. I ran."

"You…_ran_? For, what, however many miles in the blistering snow, in a blizzard, with below freezing temperatures, carrying me, at NIGHT?"

"Yup." He tapped a leg casually. "I'm a super-demon, remember. And I have to say, you didn't weigh all that much to begin with, and you were very…_cooperative. _You were all snuggled up to me too. If I wasn't such a good person, I might have taken advantage of you."

She glared at him as he snickered. "Jerk," she grumbled.

"Still, that's pretty unbelievable. How far did you run?"

"To answer your very first question exactly, we're 210 kilometers from the airport," he reeled off mechanically.

"We're in the range of mountains you saw when you stood outside the plane."

Her head whipped around. _How does he know about that?_ she wondered, scrutinizing his smug expression.

_Click.__** It's simple, mate. I could see everything you could from the second you stepped off that plane. Your sensations, your emotions, what you heard, what you **_**thought**_**…I knew it all. After all, we're connected, you and I. You are mine. **_

She jerked back, feeling his presence tear away with a shredding sensation. "H-how are you doing that? Why do you keep saying I'm yours?" She swallowed. "What's a mate?"

Inuyasha grinned darkly. "I'm so glad you asked that, mate," he purred. Moving closer, he explained. "In order to prevent demons from reproducing with every available member of the opposite sex, running rampant during mating season in spring or taking multiple consorts, the more sentient demons all have a predestined mate. Once a demon has met their mate, they're no longer attracted to anyone else, and they can't reproduce or have sex with anyone but their mate. To that end, it's extremely rare for demons to be born homosexual, 'cuz our whole purpose is basically to have kids.

"When a demon meets his true mate, he performs the mating ritual with her and they become full-fledged partners. If they don't, the demon can go insane or die.

"Demons can tell their true mate apart by their signature scent," he inhaled through his nose, "and how they can communicate through a mental bond with their mate. They can only do that well with their true mate and family. The difference is, a true mate will do this instinctively, but it's a learned behavior among family members and pack members." _**Since you're my mate, we can see each other's thoughts clearly, and if you want privacy, you can push me out. It's simple enough. Try to talk to me through the bond a little. **_With misgivings, Kagome reached out with her mind touching the warm presence hovering just within her range. _Like this? _She asked_._

_**Yes. You can talk to me this way without other people hearing**__. _His features darkened to a borderline bedroom expression. _**Which is good, because if other people could see what we see, they might not like what they see as much as we will. Some things are best kept private. **_He smirked. _**I think I'm going to enjoy this. I want to know how you feel when I undress you, lay you down on the bed and send you screaming into—**_

"Get out of my head!" she cried frantically, blushing. _Riiip. _His thoughtsdisappeared. She sighed with relief.

"Wait. You mentioned…scents? Like, how I smell?"

He gave her a look that clearly communicated that he thought that was a stupid question.

"Yes. Demons have heightened senses; especially canine and feline yokai. The person destined to be a demon's mate smells the most appealing to them. Everything smells bland compared to it. And _you _smell fucking _incredible,_" he growled, taking another deep whiff; his eyes flashed blood red for a moment. Inuyasha moved suddenly, pinning her to the cushion beneath him. "It drives me crazy. You smell like vanilla and honeysuckle and strawberries. So _pure_…_**It makes me want to-**_"

"Stop! Don't touch me! Ack!" In her struggle to evade the amorous demon she fell off the couch bruising her back. "…Ow." She winced, her eyes watering with pain. She'd fallen twice now and it was really starting to ache.

Inuyasha slid off the couch to kneel beside her. "Koiishi, what's wrong? Show me where it hurts." His eyes searched her face, unhappy to see a small frown of pain furrow her brow. _Click. _He winced in sympathy and rubbed gently at the small of her back to ease the throbbing. His warm hands slowly quieted the pain to a dull murmur.

"Thank you, that's much better," she said, looking up at him gratefully.

"I aim to please." He gave her a genuine smile. Her heart thumped loudly, skipping a beat as their eyes met and held.

After a moment, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"You want me to get some ice for that? There's plenty of that around here," he joked. Then he stood, helping her to her feet. She gave him a hint of a smile, and shook her head. "No, I think I'm okay."

A pause.

She asked softly, "Why did you bring me here? If you had just told me…"

"…you would have thought I was a frostbitten crazy psycho," he finished.

Kagome muttered, "I'm still not sure I don't think you _are_…"

Inuyasha snickered. Then he grew serious. "I had to take the chance. I can't stay away from you, and I couldn't let you slip away." His eyes lingered on hers; then he looked away.

"Um…"

He scratched his head, looking a little embarrassed. "I set up your clothes and stuff in a room down the hall from mine. You can stay there. If you want to take a bath or clean up there's a door in your room on the right when you walk in that leads down some stairs to the main bathroom. If you get hungry or need something, just ask me. If you get lost just find me through the bond and I'll come get you. I'll take you back now, if you want."

Inuyasha slipped his hand through hers, twining their fingers and tugging her along.

They backtracked and when they reached the staircase Inuyasha gently took Kagome in his arms and jumped straight up. This time, Kagome kept her eyes wide open. She became dizzy as the feeling of weightlessness increased and they accelerated toward the dark arching ceiling above. They whizzed past flight after flight of stone stairs and the walls stretched and distorted.

_He said that demons are stronger than humans, but this…! This is incredible!_ She let out a small breathless laugh of wonder and his eyes flickered briefly to her smiling face.

They touched down lightly on the other side of the railing when their ascent slowed around the height of the landing. They almost overshot it entirely, which made Kagome suspect he was showing off—after all his bragging, he could certainly judge the landing precisely.

He put her down, and then walked a ways down the passage until they came to a small wooden door. It was unassuming and made of plain, pale wood. She got a pleasant feeling from this door – it was unlike the ostentatious glory of the ornamental tapestries and bric-a-brac, the intimidating dark-grained wood, or the stark stone walls. It felt…almost like home.

She opened the door and was delighted to find a small, cozy room painted soothing shades of blue and green. Nestled against the back wall was a little bed piled with fluffy pillows and a multicolored patchwork quilt. The floor had a fuzzy lavender rug carpeting it. It was welcoming and exactly what she needed after so much flaunting of wealth.

She turned to beam at him. "I really like it. Thank you!"

He smiled in return. "I thought you would. My mom did, too." He turned and walked away. "See ya,"he called over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll drop in for a bath with you," he cheerfully added and winked.

Going red, she shouted, "In your dreams!"

_**Oh, yes, mate, you will **__**definitely**__** be in my dreams tonight. Preferably screaming my name at the top of your lungs…**_

"Out!" she ordered. _Riiip_. Okay, maybe he wasn't such a nice guy – he was just a huge PERVERT.

She huffed and, grabbing a change of clothes, she stomped off down the flight of stairs to take a bath. Hopefully without him peeping on her.

* * *

><p>Ha, ha, no lemon! Really, did you honestly think I'd do that? Not bloody likely. Viva la Feminism! We are strong and independent, and we shall not be ignored-(AG is stuffed into a bag by rabid Inukag fangirls and raging fluffsmut lovers) What shall become of her? Tune in next time on...Dr. Phil! Er, I mean Inuyasha!...wait. That's not right either. ARGH! Forget it, just review!


End file.
